Wybourne
by Damian Lovat
Summary: When a new person moves into the Pink Palace, Wybie's life is turned upside down. T for language, violence, and suggestive themes.
1. Failure: Intro to my Life

*This is my first Coraline fanfic, so please don't bash me too much.*

The way I, and a few other people, see my life is pathetic. I'm madly in love with my best friend, who may I add is now in a "relationship", I work at a hardware store, live with my superstitious grandmother, and sit around listening to music most of the time in my spare time. To sum my life up even more, I made this chart:

Name: Wybourne Xavier Lavat

Age: 17

Dignity: long gone

Respect: never received

Intelligence: moderate to slightly high

Virginity: completely justifiable

Muscles: slightly apparent, but not bulging

Loneliness: complete

Yup, that about sums my life up. Everything went downhill after Delmonte moved into the Palace. To be honest, the guy pissed me off since we met. He's a cocky, big shot, tough guy jock. A perfect cliché. He really got on my nerves when he was hitting on Coraline. I bit my tongue and didn't say anything, though. They later started going out, and a bit more than that, if you know what I mean… I don't care about them screwing almost every night now, but I wish they would at least be QUIET...

The only good aspect of my life is my job plus its staff. I at least have a few friends there, and we always cut down Eric Delmonte. We all hate him, me especially. We vent by talking smack about him and singing. Yeah, I said singing. We're actually not that bad. The best song I can sing is _Rusted from_ _the Rain_ by Billy Talent. Maybe because I can relate to it…


	2. The Midnight Ride

I once thought that there was no rest for the wicked. Now I am living that restless life. I barely sleep because I'm drowned in thought and my ears are filled with the sounds of Coraline and Delmonte. I've always been a bit of an outcast, I figure. Even in the beginning, Coraline thought I was a freak. I turn on music to try to sooth me to rest, which never happens. I sing along with the music.

"_It kills me not to know this_

_But I've all but just forgotten_

_What the color of her eyes are_

_Or her scars and how she got them…"_

_Appropriate lyrics, eh?_ I thought to myself. I barely see Coraline anymore, and I kind of miss her. Well, of course I miss her. I've been in love with her for five years and now she's screwing up her life in more ways than one. I sighed._ It's like I'm the frigging Tin Man. Depicted to have no heart, but is really a heartfull person...Wait, is heartfull even a word?_ Sometimes I wish the Beldam would come back and kill me so I wouldn't have to worry about Coraline. But I also want to live so I can beat the living shit out of Delmonte, which I could. He may be a bit stronger than me, but he has no coordination. It still couldn't sleep, so I went outside and hopped on my dirtbike. I revved the engine and took off to God knows where. At least I remembered the way back. When I stopped, I sat down on a log and started to just think. About what, I don't remember. My phone started to ring. It was a text from Jack Arkana, when of my coworkers.

J: sup wyb

W: nothing much, just hating del even more

J: so you comin' to the Crypt sat?

W: yeah, ill be there at 9

The texted ended there. The Crypt is like a Goth dance hall. A few of my friends go there, including Vlad and Artemis (yeah, I know, multiple book references. Don't judge me -_-" ). I decided to head back and finally get some shut-eye.


	3. Why not to piss me Off

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. I felt like crap. Today was Thursday, so I only had a few days to prep for the Crypt. I'd think about it on my break at work.

Speaking of which, guess who I ran into on the way there? You guessed it, Del-frickin'-monte! I was already unpleased by his appearance, but it was he was saying to me, plus calling me "Wybs", utterly pissed me off.

"Sup, Wybs? Hey, you know Coraline, right?" he asked.

_I was only here best friend_ I thought. "Not much" I answered. "Why?"

"No reason. Damn, she's hot. And good, if you know what I mean. I just love the way she-"

I cut him off. "You don't deserve her."

"Excuse me?"

"I said you don't friggin' deserve her! All she does is give to people, and all you do is screw her and carry her around like some God damn trophy! She isn't some prize that you can go out and friggin' win you asshole!" I just completely exploded. _What am I doing?_ I thought. _I'm standing up for Coraline and myself_ I convinced myself.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?" he said mockingly, but obviously pissed. That did it for me. I smashed my palm into his nose, breaking it, twisted his arm out of its socket, slammed him to the ground, and kicked his side, which broke three ribs.

"My mother died when I was three." I kicked him again. "My father died when I was five." I curb-stomped his kneecap and broke it. "And now my grandmother is ill. Know what you're talking about next time." I got back onto my dirtbike and ran over his hand. God, that felt good.

Luckily I didn't have any blood on me. Work was as usual, until break. I told my coworkers about on my way here. How he talked dirty about Coraline. How I beat the crap out of him. Everything. They were surprised, yet they applauded me. They saw me in a different way, like I had past some sort of initiation or something. After the pats on my back and the occasional "nice", Jack and I started to plan on the Crypt. We were setting up everything. The Crypt made me feel important, but different. It was like an alter ego for me, being a Goth. Coraline would freak if she knew. _Speaking of which, she's gonna flip when she sees Eric. Oh, crap…_ I might have just lost one of my best friends ever.


	4. My Perfect Night

Of course, nothing I do is according to plan. I'm hoping that the Crypt is the exception. Speaking of not according to plan, I'm very terrified about what Coraline's gonna think about Eric. Call me paranoid, but this guy can rally up troops if he wanted to. To try to calm down, I sing and look over my plans.

"_I was searching_

_You were on a mission_

_Then our hearts combined like_

_A neutron star collision"_

Right then I stopped. Why was I singing this? I changed the song. This time I sang about Delmonte…

"_Perfect by nature_

_Icon of self-indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame? Don't you see me?_

_You know you've got everybody fooled…"_

_Jackass,_ I thought. I got back to work on my plans for the Crypt tomorrow. I draw the layout of what we needed. Lots of glassless mirrors. Drinks. Music for sure. Jack and I had assembled a few friends to do a set list of music then go to the floor. It would be perfect. I went over the plans with Jack later today to see what we should improve, add, exclude, etc., etc. This would we be a perfect night. I looked out the window only to see Coraline and Eric making out near the rim of the forest. I balled my fists, but Jack told me cool down.

"It might be for the better, man. No offense…"

I sighed. "No taken" I said as I flipped him off. "I just frickin' hate him. He doesn't give a shit about her. She's only a prize to him. A frickin' trophy." If we didn't have work to do, I would have kept going.

After our work was done, I went back home. My grandma was sitting in one of the chairs near the entrance.

"Wybourne, I heard about what you did to that boy."

_Son of a bitch._

"I'm proud of you that you stood up for you and your friend, but you shouldn't have gotten that far. But neither should he. I heard that he sent you into a rage when he made a comment about your mother." She sighed. She was probably thinking about her daughter, my mother. "You have a party to organize." she finally said.

Jack and I supervised that everything was going as planned the next day. We had ten hours to complete this, which really isn't that long. We were sent in the back for the last hour for our patchwork "band" to get ready. The doors opened, which meant that we had 15 minutes until our performance.

Finally, we began.

"_Did you know that there are people in the world_

_Annoyed with all the other people in the world?_

_And of all these angry people of the world_

_I am the angriest bo_y!

_When I was spat onto the earth in a stream of guts_

_Why Mother Nature, that green-eyed slut_

_I wasn't the first to get forced from a cut_

_One to whom I shall stay stuck…"_

We were doing well, I think. A few people clapped after each song, others were just dancing. I looked over after singing _To be Loved_, and to my surprise, I saw Coraline. _Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap._

As soon as I walked over to her I was panicking. "I'm so sorry, he was just talking wrong about you and mentioned my parents and-"

"Shut up."

"I'm so sor-"

"Thank you"

_What? Did I just hear that?_ "What?"

"I said thank you. He was really that good of a boyfriend…"

I felt a little awkward. I thought for sure that she would hate me. "So you're not mad?"

"I am. Mad that I didn't realize something."

"What?"

At that moment, I could have died and gone to heaven. When she kissed me, at first my eyes went wide, but then I closed them and relished the moment.

"Mad that I didn't realize that I loved you" She said. I finally had Coraline, a perfect night, and there were no problems in sight. I'm sure Delmonte would try to fight me again, but for now, I was in heaven with the girl that I loved.


End file.
